This invention relates to a cooling system for greenhouse structures, and more particularly to such a system which cools the fabric and interiors of stressed fabric structures.
In my co-pending U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 947,636, filed Dec. 30, 1986, I have described a structure for environmental control of plants grown within. The structure is a stressed fabric structure wherein the fabric is technically woven polyvinyl chloride coated polyester scrim with about a 95.degree. light translucency. While such fabric is conductive to heat, when exposed to solar radiation in spring or summer conditions, it results in a tremendous build up of heat in the space within the structure. It is necessary to have a means to control this tremendous heat build up, since plants grown within the greenhouse may wilt or die if exposed to continued extreme conditions of heat. Because the environment within such a structure is virtually sealed, so that proper control of various factors of the environment within, such as temperature, relative humidity and carbon dioxide can be properly controlled, it is impractical to use fans, open windows or doorways or the like to assist in cooling the space within such structures.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an efficient system for cooling the interior of such a stressed fabric structure. While the invention will be described in conjunction with such a stressed fabric structure of the type described and illustrated in my co-pending U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 947,636, filed Dec. 30, 1986, it is not intended to limit the invention to such a structure. Clearly the invention has application to cooling of other types of structures, whether of stressed fabric construction or otherwise, and whether for use as greenhouses or other otherwise.